Wolfspeckle ShadowClan
Wolfspeckle is a warrior and queen of ShadowClan and the former leader of ThunderClan. Appearance Wolfspeckle is a light-colored, short-furred silver-gray tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes. She has white paws as well as a white chest and tail-tip. Her nose is pink, and she has pale green eyes. She is a small-sized cat. Personality Wolfspeckle is an extremely determined and loyal she-cat. She is most loyal to her family (her mate, son, and daughter) but she will always protect her Clan. She also sticks to the warrior code like honey; it is her second loyalty after her family. She is also very caring, especially about cats she loves or is friends with, and can always come up with clever plans in times of need. History Wolfspeckle was born Silverkit to her mother Whispercloud and father Palethrush in ThunderClan. She was the only kit in her litter and her parents cherished her. At the time she was born, there were four other kits in the nursery. Their names were Blossomkit, Violetkit, Daisykit, and Tulipkit— their parents had named them all after flowers. (Blossomkit and Tulipkit were toms and Violetkit and Daisykit were she-cats.) Silverkit became good friends with all of them, despite the fact that Violetkit was jealous of the attention Silverkit got as an only kit. Soon they all became apprentices, and Silverpaw's mentor was Appleleaf. Appleleaf was a good mentor, teaching her all about the warrior code and how important it was to have honor at all times. This is where Silverpaw's deep respect for the code came from. Silverpaw earned her warrior name, Silverwing, at the same time as Blossomtree, Tulippelt, Daisysun, and Violetstripe. A little bit after this, she became mates with Blossomtree, and had a kit named Russetkit. Russetpaw became an apprentice just about the time that Rubyclaw, the deputy, died from greencough along with several of the other warriors of ThunderClan. Among them were Blossomtree, Tulippelt, and Daisysun. Silverwing was sad to lose her friends and devastated to lose her mate, but she and Violetstripe, the only surviving cat of her litter, were able to help each other through their grief. The leader, Cloverstar, picked Silverwing as the new deputy. Silverwing thought that Violetstripe would be happy, but she realized that they were growing farther apart as friends. This rift only widened when the medicine cat Creekcloud announced that Violetstripe would never be able to have kits. Cloverstar was killed by a fox attack and Silverstar took her place. Hoping that she and Violetstripe would be able to make up, Silverstar made her friend deputy, but Violetstripe kept a stony silence between them except for businesslike talks about the Clan. When Russetpaw was about nine moons old, an apprentice named Speckledpaw came to ThunderClan's camp, asking to join. Violetstripe was wary, but Silverstar welcomed her and gave her the mentor of Ottershine. When Ottershine moved to the nursery, Silverstar began mentoring Speckledpaw herself, hoping to gain friendship after the loss of Violetstripe's. Violetstripe seemed to take this as reason to further remove herself from Silverstar's good graces. She openly contradicted her leader at Gatherings, argued with her in front of the Clan, and constantly did unnecessary things without permission, such as setting more border patrols on RiverClan to provoke hostility. Finally, Violetstripe did something unforgivable: she threatened Silverstar's son, Russetpaw, telling the leader that she would kill him if Silverstar did not leave the Clan and let ThunderClan give her up as dead. Silverstar was deeply shocked at Violetstripe's plan, but she had no reason to doubt that the she-cat would carry through with her threat. She decided that the only way to keep Russetpaw from harm was to do what Violetstripe said, and she ran away to ShadowClan, where she joined as a warrior named Wolfspeckle. Soon after she met a warrior named Mudbubble, and became mates with him. To her surprise, a half-moon later, Speckledpaw came to ShadowClan along with ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, Maplepaw, and Russetpaw, who was gravely wounded at Violetstripe—now Violetstar—'s claws. Speckledpaw told her that Violetstar had attempted to murder her son, and Wolfspeckle was furious, but she knew she couldn't do much about it, now that Violetstar was leader of ThunderClan. Until a ThunderClan warrior by the name of Fogmarsh asked to meet Wolfspeckle, Speckledpaw (now named Speckledfire), and Russetpaw (Russetsplash) at Fourtrees. Fogmarsh told them that ThunderClan was planning a rebellion against Violetstar and they wanted Wolfspeckle, Speckledfire, and Russetsplash to be a part of it. The three warriors told ShadowClan's leader, Plumstar, who agreed to help ThunderClan. On the day of the attack, ShadowClan was instructed by ThunderClan to hide outside the camp and wait for Fogmarsh's signal. However, the signal never came, and Wolfspeckle became suspicious. She found Speckledfire and worriedly informed her that Russetsplash was missing. Speckledfire and Wolfspeckle tracked Russetsplash to a clearing in the woods, where Violetstar was again attempting to murder him. Speckledfire and Wolfspeckle were horrified, and Speckledfire attacked and killed Violetstar. Before her death, Violetstar informed the three of them that she hadn't actually received nine lives from StarClan, and the only other cat that knew was her deputy, Thornpool. After Wolfspeckle determined that Russetsplash's injuries weren't fatal, the three cats raced back to ThunderClan's camp to confront Thornpool. However, they returned to a shocking scene. Fogmarsh and several other ThunderClan warriors, including Thornpool, were snarling at ShadowClan with claws unsheathed. Wolfspeckle realized that they had been betrayed. The arrival of the three cats carrying Violetstar's body provoked Fogmarsh and she called for the warriors to attack. ShadowClan and ThunderClan clashed in ThunderClan's camp, the battle yowls reaching high into the sky. But before long Wolfspeckle heard new yowls emerging from the mess of cats. Rogues had attacked the camp while they were distracted! It was easy to see that the rogues had the upper hand, or, rather, paw. The Clan cats struggled hard, but they were already weak from fighting each other. It seemed that they would lose the battle, until Thornpool called, "Warriors, unite!" The Clan cats realized that they had to work together to defeat the rogues. Once ShadowClan and ThunderClan were working together, the rogues were easily beaten and chased from the camp. After the battle, Thornpool apologized to ShadowClan, vowing to be a better leader than Violetstar and never support the likes of her again. Fogmarsh was banished from the Clan for her treachery, though several of her previous supporters promised to reform and follow the warrior code from then on. Wolfspeckle returned to ShadowClan along with Russetsplash and Speckledfire. Wolfspeckle formally introduced Russetsplash to her mate Mudbubble, and the tom officially adopted him. Later on, Wolfspeckle became mother to another kit, Brookkit, who was the daughter of her and Mudbubble. Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:ShadowClan Cats